<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm in the dark, I like to read his mind by MissMaxime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161339">I'm in the dark, I like to read his mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMaxime/pseuds/MissMaxime'>MissMaxime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What love has bound together, time cannot unbind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Frenemies, Idiots in Love, Oral Sex, Post S3, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, These dumbdumbs in a later stage in life, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, both boss bitches encountering because yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMaxime/pseuds/MissMaxime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Rio have gone and run their own ventures in Detroit, only encountering one other in business now and then. But they have very clear lines on their territories. When they encounter each other on a friendly business deal, they’re forced to blur those lines. Just once. Right? Right?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What love has bound together, time cannot unbind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So working high up in a big media business myself, I'm not super worried by now that GG is completely cancelled unless NBC releases an official press statement (I know we have not for drama). But who knows, corona policy is unpredicatable - let still hope for the best. But I was writing this, and it did not fit into Wild At Heart, so here you have it as a one shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been weeks – no, maybe months – since Beth had a chance to dress up and just enjoy two nights meeting new people and old friends. Dean and his girlfriend have the kids for these days, and she’s got Annie and Ruby to run things at the shop and distribution. Business was going well. Not just the funny money, their forgery of diploma’s and other official documents really took of nationwide after they strong armed a new graphic designer in a year ago. She had a lot of white collar client nowadays, and she was looking into new opportunities. </p><p>A steady client with a large art corporation had invited her to meet some of his friends. Not just to find new clients among them, but also to see if art was something they could get into together. It was pretty much a cookie cutter meeting: Meet his friends, be her most pleasant self, exchange some business cards and engage in whatever private meeting he had arranged for them. </p><p>Come evening Beth had dressed into a red silk cocktail dress. Her strappy heals clacking on the marble floor as she entered the hotel bar. She had seen the hotel before from outside. It was an impressive twenty-five floor building with mostly luxury suits. And the bar breathed that as well; lots of hard, modern lines. But with a gold and dark blue color scheme. It reminded her mostly of a classy casino setting. </p><p>“John!” she said excitedly when she saw her client at the bar. They kissed two times on the cheek and he called over the bartender. </p><p>“How’ve you been?” he asked. “Kids alright?”</p><p>Beth shrugged. “Kenny’s getting ready for finals, so that’s a thing. And Jane will be starting high school in the fall. So enough to worry about. How’s the adoption going?” she asked back. </p><p>John let out a long sigh. </p><p>“That bad?” In the mean time the bartender got to them and Beth ordered a bourbon. </p><p>John leaned onto the bar, sipping his white wine. “Y’know. I’m not often jealous of people with wombs—”</p><p>“So, women,” she smiled compassionately. </p><p>“But I’m glad we’ll finally be welcoming a little boy into our family after eight years,” he smiled. </p><p>Beth pulled him into a hug. When she pulled back she held up her glass, he clinked it. “Jeee. To family!” she said. “Congratulations,” she said, more warming. </p><p>He held out his arm, and Beth took it. “Well you’ve got four, what do you know?” he grinned. </p><p>“Ask my vagina,” she shot back, and John spurted his drink. </p><p>“I’ll introduce you to my friends,” he said, and led her towards the dining room. </p><p>*</p><p>John’s friends were pleasant enough. Three white guys in their late forties to mid fifties with their wives. Exchanging all kinds of business info that was mostly on the legal side: real estate, another art dealer and a banker. All investors in lots of different businesses. Beth noted the empty seat next to one of them, and cocked her head at it while she looked at John. “Expecting someone else?” she asked, whilst eating her entrée. </p><p>John finished his conversation with the woman next to him, before returning his attention back to her. “I have another <em>associate</em> I want my friends to meet.”</p><p>Which. Loaded. Alright. </p><p>“Do I know them?” Beth asked, already dreading asking him the question. </p><p>“Sorry for running late,” she heard behind her, and turned in her chair, alarmed by the voice. </p><p>Rio pulled out the chair and dropped down into it, setting his glass of wine down onto the table. He looked at her briefly and smiled that smile at her she hated. She grimaced back, raising her glass.</p><p>“Glad you could make it,” she smiled her best forced smile. </p><p>Her angry glance at John told him all he needed to know, before she fronted the best of Beth into the equation again. </p><p>“Yes, everyone, this is Rio. He’s a big fish when it comes to the Detroit art scene. You own – what? – three galleries?” he asked. </p><p>“Four, by now,” Rio replied. And of course he does. And she didn’t know jack shit about art, John had set this up without telling her. And judging by the way Rio was looking at her, she wasn’t sure he knew either. “But who’s counting?’ he laughed, and the table laughed with him, including her. </p><p>The maître came to their table to offer Rio a menu and he told him to just go with ‘what she’s having’, and who the hell did he think he was? </p><p>Beth put a hand on John’s arm. “Can I talk to you for a second?” she asked. </p><p>They excused themselves from the table, and John led her outside to the balcony. He pulled out a cigar, while she closed the door. “What the fuck is this?” she asked, flailing her arms. </p><p>John merely lit the cigar. “What is what?” he asked, a little too innocently. </p><p>“Rio!” she blurted out. “What the fuck is he doing here?”</p><p>John glanced into the room, watching Rio get into conversation with his friends. “Last time I saw you two, you were necking in my kitchen,” he said indifferently. And – yes – that had happened, and she regretted that. But not more than what happened later in John’s pool, which – well – they just had a little too much too drink and both did a good deal that night. And you know, it had meant nothing!</p><p>“Even if that did happen,” she started, as if she were talking to Kenny, calling her out for something shady. “It doesn’t mean we want to be in business together like this,” she finished. “We’re business partners,” she emphasized. "But from a far distance preferably."</p><p>“So be business partners,” he said. “But emphasize on the <em>partner</em>.”</p><p>“What did you tell those people?” Beth asked, trying her hardest to restrain her angriness. </p><p>*</p><p>Beth and John returned to their seats a few minutes later, their first course plates cleared by now. </p><p>“Everything alright?” Barry, the banker, asked. </p><p>Beth took her bourbon and took a larger gulp than she intended. “Yes, everything’s fine. Just had a few details to discuss with John.”</p><p>Rio extended his arm across the back of her chair. “Bet it’s all good now,” he provided, in that damn drawl of his. And he looked fine too – in his black suit with light stripes. The collar of his dress shirt framing his throat tattoo. They locked eyes, Rio also realizing what game they were playing – even if John had told her he had given him just a little more information. </p><p>“How’s Marcus? Excited about high school?” she asked, leaning into him. </p><p>“Yeah, he good. Don’t know ‘bout the school yet,” he said. “You got any experience with high schools around here?” he asked around the table. </p><p>“Cranbrook sounds like number one,” John said. Both Rio and Beth slumped into their chair at that, deflated. </p><p>“Our boys both went to Greenhill,” Adinda provided. “They had a great time. Both got into great colleges after that. They have a lot of extra curricular activities, and a lot of social clubs. Great soccer teams as well. Our William got a scholarship through that,” she told, and both Rio and Beth perked up in their chairs at that. </p><p>“That sounds good,” Beth said, she was actually more than excited to hear about that. “Our kids are on the same team,” she smiled shortly, hinting at Rio. </p><p>“Yeah,” Rio said. “Joined at the hip those two. Shame if we pull them apart,” he murmured. </p><p>The rest of dinner went without much trouble. They hadn’t fully closed the deal yet, but they were going to the bar to do that exact thing. Rio and Beth were trailing behind while the group entered the atrium. Which was impressive, to say the least. A big fountain was in the middle of the room, and when you looked up you could see the dark sky, littered with stars. </p><p>Beth felt Rio’s hand encircling her arm, but before she had the opportunity to react he dragged her into the elevator near the middle of the space. He scanned a pass, and they were about to be heading to a high up room, the elevator only went up to the upper five floors. And because it was see through, you could view upon the whole atrium from all the levels before that. </p><p>“What are you doing!” she exclaimed, as the elevator started up. </p><p>“Why the fuck you here?” he hollered at her. And, well, didn’t she want to know the exact same thing. </p><p>Beth hit the stop button when they reached about the 18th floor. Which was high enough up to make out that there were people, but they couldn’t see their faces. “Why the fuck you here?” she shot back at him. “John told me you knew!”</p><p>“I didn’t!” he shot back, crowding her into a corner. </p><p>“So why you’re mad at me!” she replied, anger crowding underneath her skin. And they had been close before – obviously – but not in entrapment by somebody else. </p><p>Rio didn’t move, but hung his head at her statement. It took a few seconds, but he retuned his gaze back to her blue orbs. “So, you in?” he asked. </p><p>Beth tried to be as indifferent as she could, but this was going to be a deal of millions, along the line, so she knew she wasn’t going to back down. “He trusts me,” she said, pouting.</p><p>“He trusts me,” Rio threw back. And, of course, why else would he be here. And she knew he saw through her farce, to him it was flimsy at best. And they both knew that. He leaned into her, their lips close, but none of them acting on their proximity.</p><p>Beth reached out and put her hand on his chest. “You trust me?” she asked coyly. </p><p>He took a few seconds, letting his eyes draw along her frame, before returning them to her eyes. “Nah,” he said. “I trust you as for as I can throw ya,” he continued, placing a hand onto one of her breasts, kneading it. She let out an annoyed groan. “Which ain’t too far,”  he said, as his other hand reached out to her other breast. </p><p>Beth leaned into his touch, not being able to deny how much she enjoyed how he could play her body. Before realizing that what he said wasn’t actually that nice. She rubbed her body against his, feeling him going a little rigid at the touch. “Yeah, I’m sure I could throw you much further,” she grinned, almost touching his lips. </p><p>He was now hoovering his mouth over her lips, grinding his body into her. And especially that latter made her lean into him. “So, how much you want it?” she asked, and she was asking about the deal. Really, she was. But Rio took the momentum to spin her around in his grasp, putting his hands on her legs, drawing them up her bare legs until he was holding her hips. </p><p>She was looking out into the atrium, people as small as ants crawling through it, no one aware of the scene happening above them. </p><p>Rio dragged his right hand along what he was expecting to be the upper edge of her panties, but there was nothing there. He laughed low in his throat at that, pushing her into the glass more, making her aware of what was going on in his trousers. “You sure you weren't expecting me?” he said, lips close to her ear, sending a low drum of excitement under her skin. </p><p>Beth rocked back a little, for as much room he gave her, grinding her ass into his groin. Which was very much there, she immediately noticed. “I didn’t know you would be here at all,” she said. And that was the truth. “The dress looks better without it,” she said, as he slid his fingers between her slick folds. </p><p>She let out a gasp, which was so fucking coy and feminine. She still didn’t know how much that did to him, did to his body. But the hard on wedged between her ass told her probably enough of an answer. He lazily caressed his fingers through her pussy lips, not exactly giving her the friction she was looking for, but she was leaning into it, chasing for it. </p><p>“Just get me fucking off,” she told him. </p><p>He wasn’t going there though. So Rio grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, eyes locking now, which wasn’t a thing they did. That’s what they tried not to do. And if they did it was drowned in alcohol or something else, but not this, three courses and merely maybe three drinks in. </p><p>“You want it?” he asked, stroking himself through his trousers, while his other hand cupped her center again. </p><p>Beth pushed her hips into him. “<em>You</em> want it?” she asked back, not letting go of their eyes locking. </p><p>He reached out and pooled her dress around her hips. Much more affectionate than any of them would have liked. But she reached in between them to unbutton his slacks as well, pushing them down and reaching into them, taking a hold of his cock. </p><p>“<em>You want it?</em>” she asked sharply, while stroking him, circling her thumb on the tip of his hard member. Even though it wasn’t the only question she was asking. He contemplated her question, but was leaning into her hand as she did her ministrations. </p><p>Rio reached his other hand out and grasped her hair to get a hold of it, pulling it as he asked: “You in?” he said, continuing his touch of her center, but leaning into her touch as well. He reached down a little – they weren’t that far apart, she was wearing heals – putting his mouth close to hers. </p><p>He was invading all of her. Not just the touch, but also his smell, his person. And it was too much for her to answer in words. So she did what they both wanted, she reached her lips out to touch his, kissing his tentatively, as if it were their first kiss. It wasn’t, not in the least, but their lips slandered each other soon, consuming, until they didn’t feel like two separate entities. They felt whole. </p><p>Beth rearranged her hips against the rail of the elevator, for him to have a better to angle into her. And he did, he angled his cock against her lips, stroking through them before angling it against her entryway. And she was too wet already, ad he was so hard for her.</p><p>They looked each other in they eye and Beth knew she didn’t have to tell him that she wanted it, he already knew. But he pulled her dress down in the front, and then he pushed himself in, so every objection to that was lost in them joining again. He pushed in once, twice, and he was fully sheathed into her warming cunt. And he stilled for a moment. </p><p>Beth circled one of her hands one his ass, and the other at the back of his head, drawing him into a kiss. And the kiss was mesmerizing, and he started pushing in and out of her when they got fully engaged into the kiss. </p><p>“You like this?” he asked, pulling out, and fully pushing into her to the hilt again. “Those people down there. Knowing you here. Enjoying my cock?”</p><p>And, yes, that’s right, he likes the talk. And he likes humiliating her. At least he think that is what it is he’s doing. And he is angling her the way she likes it, but this isn’t the first time they have done this, but not this public. Or maybe it feels more public. Or, o god who can see them here? She tenses around him, and it’s not in the good way. And he wants this, her being so self aware, because he thrust into her more than he did before he said it.</p><p>“Yeah, you like it,” he answers for her, hitting her g-spot again and again. “All those eyes on you,” he says, bending down to take to take one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking one it. And it makes her keen, real loud. And he released her nipple with an obscene sound before returning his attention to the other one. Sucking it hard into his mouth, caressing the tip with his tongue, and she leans into it. </p><p>Rio releases her tit and leans back a bit, driving his cock into her cunt with full force now. And his right hand goes down to her clit, his thumb touching it while he buckers into her. “You gonna cum?” he asks.</p><p>And she actually wants to answer, but her cunt answers for her, convulsing violently around his cock, driving him over the edge as well. He’s cumming deep inside her. Their foreheads are against each other while they recover from their tryst.</p><p>Beth reaches a few inches forward, capturing his lips. And Rio reciprocates, much more affectionate than they should both want. His tongue stroking hers while he’s softening inside her. </p><p>“So, deal?” Beth pipes up, as he retracts from her, tucking himself into his pants again. And she rearranges her dress as she asks it. </p><p>“Everything okay?” a clucky voice from the elevator speaker asks.</p><p>Rio looks at her. And she can not for the life of her see if it is affectionate, or just business, or just fine. Or nothing. “We’re fine. Can we get down?” she asks. </p><p>And the elevator goes down. And she feels all her feels get back into line, because they have business to attend to. And they’re fine. She’s fine. </p><p>They’re all fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm frightened of the things I might find</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beth and Rio continue their business meeting. But after doing actual business, they still need to negotiate term between each other. Beth's glasses may or may not appear in this chapter, because I am not at all obsessed with them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was this supposed to be more than one chapter? No. But is it now? Yes, yes it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator comes down to the ground floor and pings open, breaking the confined reality they shared. Rio takes a few steps, blocking the doors from closing, and holds out his hand to her, looking at her expectantly. And the thing is – she wants to move, she does. “I need to use the restroom,” she says, almost shy. </p><p>That just throws Rio into a holler. He grabs her hand with his and pulls her into him, leaning his mouth close to her ear. “Nah,” he croaks, “You gonna feel me dripping down those thighs ‘til I got time to clean that up.”</p><p>Which honestly both thrills and makes her uncomfortable at the same time. </p><p>She feels sticky already. Her hair is mushed, her skin glimmering with a sheen of sweat, and she’s pretty sure Rio sucked a hickey in her neck which – if it hasn’t already – must be getting pretty obvious anytime soon. Rio on the other hand looks like he’s barely moved a muscle, only residue of them a little sweat on his forehead. </p><p>And that’s not fair. </p><p>So she moves her head back, looking him in the eyes before attacking his mouth with hers. Rio reaches out and cradles her head between his hands, pushing her into the elevator doorframe while he answers her kiss. She smiles against his lips, waiting for this, as she bites down hard on his lower lip, drawing blood. </p><p>Rio hisses and pulls back, licking his lip. </p><p>Beth beams brightly at him. “Now we can go,” she says, patting his cheek briefly, and brushes past him into the atrium. </p><p>*</p><p>When she enters the bar Rio catches up with her, encircling her waist with his arm. “Dirty move, mama,” he says, but he’s clearly into it. And she hates to admit it to herself, but feeling him close like this, it doesn’t feel wrong. And she promised herself this wouldn’t happen again, but here they are. Beth spots John a little farther up in the room, and they make their way towards him. </p><p>He looks at them, more than amused. “Where have you been?’ he asks, damn well knowing what has happened. </p><p>Beth just throws her hands up defeatedly like, <em>y’know</em>. </p><p>“Wanna drink, baby?” Rio asks. Beth nods at that, and he excuses himself to the bar. She sees him taking out his phone before he disappears into the crowd. </p><p>John has arranged a private lounge area for them, and Beth sits herself down onto the couch next to Barry’s wife. Polly smiles sweetly at her – she’s a little daft, but a nice enough lady – and Beth sees her eyes travel to that spot on her neck she feared would give everything away. “How long have you been together?” she asks Beth. </p><p>And. Right. </p><p>“We’ve known each other for about six years now,” Beth answers, crossing her legs, still feeling a little icky. “But we haven’t been together all the time,” she adds. If you could even define what they have been having on and off as being together. </p><p>That draws John’s attention, coming closer to join in on their conversation. “Really?’ he asks, stirring the olive in his martini. “Could have fooled me,” he says with a wink. </p><p>Rio returns to them, handing Beth a bourbon before sipping his – what Beth can only assume is something non-alcoholic disguised as a vodka with lemon. He clinks his glass against hers before throwing an arm over her shoulder. “So y’wanna talk about that thing?” he asks John, looking at him pointedly.</p><p>*</p><p>John leads them to a conference room on the first floor. It’s corporate, clean and far too big for their four-people meeting. The floor to wall windows looking out on the streets on one side, the other side looking out into the atrium. Alexander, John’s friend who’s also into art, has also joined them. Didn’t exactly make it a secret during dinner that he would like to extent his business. </p><p>Beth moves towards the inside windows, touching the glass while she looks down. She flushes a little when she sees the elevator moving upwards. She tries to spin around, but Rio has moved into her space, standing behind her. Beth turns her head sideways a little. “We’re on display,” she says under her breath. </p><p>Rio chuckles softly, and splays his hand on her hip. They hear the other men conversing friendly behind them. He moves his hand up to her waist. “I know.”</p><p>“No, Rio, I mean,” she fusses irritably. This isn’t some dark backroom.</p><p>“<em>I know</em>,” he replies, squeezing her waist lightly. Then he’s out of her space, turning around to face John and Alexander. “So, what ‘ya want to talk about?” he asks. </p><p>Beth joins them, putting a hand on Rio’s upper arm. “I think what Rio means is that we’d like to know what this deal inclines. I mean, you have good business going on with the both of us. Why change?” she asks. And they had, it’s a steady deal with good money. When she accepted John’s invitation for tonight she had been mostly curious, but not necessarily with any interest to change anything. And she had a good feeling that Rio felt about the same. </p><p>John leans back against the table that’s situated in the middle of the room, clasping his hands together in front of him. “I like what we have going on here in the US too,” he says deliberately. “But Alexander here is just visiting, he’ll be returning to France soon. And I wouldn’t be a good friend to either of you if I didn’t properly introduce you all.”</p><p>Alexander had told them a little of what he did overseas. His wife is an ambassador, and as far as Beth knows he curates art for small museums in Paris. “Sounds like you were underselling yourself before,” Beth smiles at him. </p><p>Alexander smirks. “Can’t have everything out in the open. As you <em>investors</em> know,” he adds. “I have a large network in Europe. Buyers, investors, art enthusiasts. Trustworthy people I’ve worked with for years.”</p><p>“People we don’t know, though,” Rio interjects. </p><p>“I was going to propose you come and visit sometime soon. Meet some of my friends,” Alexander says. He can clearly tell they’re on the fence about all this, starting up something new with someone they just met. </p><p>John pulls a folder from the inside of his pocket, reaching it out to Beth and Rio. “I made some estimates,” he says, as Rio takes the folder from him. </p><p>Beth takes her purse and extracts her reading glasses from them, putting them on as she snatches the papers away from Rio. She flips through it, the numbers as well thought out as she’s used from him. She’d have to get them checked out though. “This could be beneficial. So, what do you get out of it?”</p><p>Meanwhile Rio seems to be getting a bit frustrated while he looks through the papers. He holds out his hand to her. “Give me that.” And, what? </p><p>She looks at him over her glasses. And first she thinks he’s looking at her, but he looking at… Beth pulls her glasses from her face. “For god’s sake, please get some of your own. This is getting annoying,” she complains, holding them out for him. </p><p>Rio quickly snatches them from her and puts them on. “Don’t need them.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? What do you call this?” she asks. </p><p>“It’s late.”</p><p>As if that says it all. </p><p>He does make quick work of going through the numbers. And Beth is focused on him, but she can obviously feel the amusement coming from the two gentlemen in front of them. </p><p>John clears his throat, swallowing a small laugh. “Alexander will work out an introduction fee if this all works out. I’m not looking for a cut. You can keep the papers, talk it over between the two of you.”</p><p>Alexander pipes up. “I’ll be in town until the end of the week,” he says, providing them with some business cards. “Let me know if you see this moving forward.” He straightens his jacket, runs a hand through his hair, but then turns on his heel to leave. “Better check in on my wife. It was nice meeting you,” and he exits the room. </p><p>Beth turns to John. “You don’t want a cut? Does he really know what you do in all this?” she asks, almost accusingly. As if she’s completely transparent to all her business partners. </p><p>He breaks into a laugh. “He knows what he has to know. And he’s not joking about the extent of his network, we could expand this through most of Western Europe. It’s a good opportunity.”</p><p>And Rio has been awfully quiet during this whole meeting, she notes. But now he does veer up. “How long you been planning all this behind our back?”</p><p>John’s a bit taken aback by Rio’s tone, but he recovers quickly. “I’ve been exploring the market for opportunities for about a year now. Europe wasn’t my first choice, but Interpol took away a large chunk of the art market a few months ago. There’s good business there, especially if we join our forces. To the extent of my knowledge, I did the math and to make this a success I need both of you,” he explains. “Even if you merged your businesses we still need to upscale.”</p><p>Rio and Beth lock eyes. Even though their personal relationship is messy, keeping their businesses apart is probably what has them not murdering each other again. He looks at her like he’s thinking the same thing. Beth sags her shoulders. “It’s only the one branch, right?” And really, John wasn’t wrong about the scale of this opportunity. </p><p>“Distribution too,” Rio ponders, rocking his jaw.</p><p>“We’re already on the same lines, mostly.”</p><p>John stands tall again. “Look, it’s a lot to take in. Take a day, let me know if you’re interested. And we can talk about how we’re going to make this work. Oh, and I had something send up to your room, while you discuss all this,” John adds quickly, before he leaves them. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Rio drags his hand over his face while he gazes into the atrium. Alexander, and John’s other friends are leaving, laughing with each other as they disappear from sight. He sags down onto the table and looks at her. “We doing this?” he asks. </p><p>Beth walks over to him and sits down next to him. “I mean, I already see your ugly face two days a week, what would three really matter?”</p><p>And he’s silent for a few seconds, but then a cracks a smile. “Yeah, maybe I ain’t sure I can live with that.”</p><p>They sit silently together for a while. </p><p>Beth smiles meekly. She reaches out to pull the glasses from him and put them on her own face. She crosses her legs. “So how ‘bout that promise you made?”</p><p>*</p><p>Rio actually slams her against the wall when they enter his hotel room, her back aching alone from the impact. His lips attack her own, pushing his tongue in, while she tries her hardest to keep up  any kind of resistance. But he takes her front as an excuse to refocus on the bruise on her neck, putting in effort to suck on that some more, making his visible claim on her body even clearer. And she moans when he does it. Almost embarrassed, by how loud she is. </p><p>She circles her hand on his neck, pulling him in. “We’ll need to reel in Tabitha fulltime,” she breathes heavily. </p><p>He chuckles, before he continues his ministrations on her neck. His hand takes a hold on her dress. Dragging it not only to her hips, but intending to fully pull it off over her body. It gets stuck at her boobs for a second. Which evokes a chuckle from the both of them. Beth reaches out and undoes the zipper on her side. Than Rio drags the whole garment off her all together, leaving Beth in just her pale lilac bra. </p><p>Beth sees it as her que to start pushing at his clothes, while he’s still distracted by her almost naked body, his hands lazily roaming her hips. “Can’t you help?’’ she asks coyly. </p><p>He makes no effort. “Like that, sweetheart,” he replies briefly, taking in her unbuttoning his dress shirt, and pushing that and his jacket off his shoulders. He lets go of her hips to shed the clothes from his upper body, leaving him naked from the waist up. His hand reaches out to cradle her cheek, his thumb making lazy circles  on her chin dip. </p><p>Beth leans forward to kiss him again, but he holds her back. He looks her into the eyes with a heated gaze. She’s still in her glasses. “You gotta sway by that sleaze from the port,” he says, while his other hand cups her through her bra. Beth whimpers as he increases the pressure. “Flaunt them lashes at ‘em.”</p><p>“Just my lashes?” Beth smiles, leaning into his touch. </p><p>“If you don’t want me to go red rum on his ass,” he says, as he drops to his knees in front of her. </p><p>Beth wets het lips at the sight of him. He nudges her legs apart, as she tries to keep herself steady in her heels. Her skin is burning up, and this asshole has the audacity to start touching her with his lips, starting at her knee. And only in an excruciating slow pace moving up to her center. “Rio,” she pouts, whines maybe. </p><p>He chuckles against her leg, the vibrations going straight to her core. She pushes her hips forward, but he pushes her roughly back against the wall. He takes advantage of her trying to regain her purchase, lifting her left leg onto his shoulder. “Rio!” she shrieks, as she expect to tip over. But his hands are strong on her thighs, holding her in place. </p><p>Then, finally, he puts his mouth on her. “Oh my god,” she says, even though it comes out sounding like a string of incoherent noises. He hums satisfied enough though, licking her slit from back to front before lazily starting to suck on her clit. It’s too slow, but she’s not going tell him that. Aware that he’s just torturing her now, nowhere to go in his vicelike hold, trapped against his hot mouth and the chill of the wall. </p><p>It's annoying, really, how much control he can muster. She’s already in a frenzy, doesn’t think she can stand this slow burn much longer. </p><p>He let go on one of her thighs and brings his hand between her legs, not even warning her when he puts two of his fingers into her. </p><p>A guttural sounds escapes her lips as he curls his fingers inside of her. Within seconds she’s rocking herself onto him. Her hand reaching out to his head, her fingernails digging into his scalp as she feels her orgasm crawling under her skin, spreading like wildfire. He keeps going though, extracting his fingers, but he keeps licking and sucking her while she’s coming down. </p><p>“Stop,” she pants. “S’too much, stop.”</p><p>Rio leans back, staring up at her as she catches her breath. He silently takes her leg off his shoulder, but doesn’t put it onto the ground before he takes her strappy sandal off. Which he repeats with her other shoe. He gets up, his face all wet with her. But she likes it, pulling him in for a messy kiss, which he answers with ferocity, biting her lip – probably looking for a payback from earlier in the elevator. </p><p>She pulls back, sneaking her hand between them and putting it on the bulge that’s straining his pants. “That feels uncomfortable,” she says softly. </p><p>“Good damn glasses,” he says, sucking in a breath. He steps back, giving Beth some room to move away from the wall. He expects her to brush past him, towards the bed. But she makes a beeline to the double doors next to the window. She puts her hand on the door handle and looks over her shoulder, eyeing him expectantly. </p><p>“What are you doing, Elizabeth?” he asks, more broken than he intended. </p><p>“Thought you were feeling adventurous?” she replies, as she pushes the door to the balcony open. </p><p>And, right, Beth, it might be peak summer in Detroit, but it’s getting quite chilly. Her nipples hardening painfully against the fabric of her bra. It’s a clear, dark night. The sky littered with bright little stars. The balcony is concealed from the ones next to it by dark, wooden panels. A glass bannister optimizing the view across the city. Rio’s with her within seconds, and time speeds up again, pulling her back into reality.</p><p>Rio pushes up against her, his hard cock resting between her ass cheeks. </p><p>Beth turns around in his arms, putting a hand upon his chest. “Sit down,” she tells him, looking behind him at the lounge set. She doesn’t wait for him to respond, and starts walking him back until the back of his legs hit the set and he drops down. </p><p>He revels in her, taking her in, waiting for whatever she has on her mind now. </p><p>She reaches behind her, unhooking her bra. Rio leans forward, grasping his cock with his hand, lazily stroking it. “No,” she says petulantly. Rio stills his movement. “Good boy,” she smiles, and let her bra fall onto the ground, her breasts finally free of their restraints. </p><p>“Gonna ride me, baby?” he asks, masking his excitement best he can. </p><p>Beth moves towards him, and stands in between his legs. She leans down, capturing his lips with hers, still tasting herself on him. He’s a little hesitant, heated by the anticipation of what she’s going to do next. The outside air whipping lightly at their bodies. </p><p>Unlike Rio’s expectation, Beth turns around, sitting in his lap with her back towards him. And, Jesus, this is too much, he’s not going to last long. He circles an arm around her belly, holding her in place as she’s trying too find her footing. He pushes some hair from het neck, latching onto her skin. “You got this, mami,” he murmurs.</p><p>She finds a good position and lines herself up with him, before pushing down. And she’s so slick, it takes only a few tries before he’s sheathed fully into her. She stills, grabbing his hands and putting them on her hips. He gets the hint and starts moving them the way he likes. Beth leans forward, her hands squeezing his thighs as she bounces on him, the angle hitting a sweet spot deep inside her. </p><p>“Elizabeth,” he says, her name broken off in the middle as she comes down onto him. </p><p>She gets the hint, pulling herself up and letting herself lean against his chest. One of his hands immediately reaches for her nipple, and he playfully pinches her. Beth squeals, her inner walls also contracting around him. He let the same hand travel down to between her legs, circling her nub as he increases his speed. He’s so close now,  and by the way her wet warmth keeps spasming a little more every time he plunges in her, she can’t be too far away herself. </p><p>Beth turns her head, kissing him hard in an angle that can’t be comfortable on her neck. But he answers her greedily, tongues slandering together in this kiss. He hears the familiar rumble in her throat, as she tries to muffle her moans. He pinches her clit one last time, and she tumbles over the edge. Dragging him with her as he fucks up into her, coating her walls with his hot cum. </p><p>It takes them a few minutes, regaining their breath. Rio circles and arm around her, pulling her close against him. She’s too tired to object, and like this, this doesn’t feel so bad. It’s fine, actually. </p><p>Beth starts squirming a little, the chill from the outside air in combination with her sweaty body starting to make her feel cold. She gets up, turns around and extends her hand to him. He slides his hand into her, too soft, too delicate, squeezing hers lightly as he gets up. He’s too close, the reality of the moment crashing into her with rapid force, chilling her more than the wind licking her skin. “I sho--”</p><p>“C’mon,” he intervenes, as he walks her back into the room. </p><p>And even though everything inside her screams that this a bad idea. “Okay,” she nods. “I’ll stay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>